tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Squint
"On the ground you may be limited to how fast you can run and jump, but in the air the sky's the limit." SQUINT was once famous for being one of the world's youngest stunt pilots performing in a flying circus group in the world. When his entire wing was wiped out during one of their shows by a mysterious fighter jet with no pilot, he barely escaped with his life. Humiliated both by the death of his comrades, and by the fact he had been out-flown, he was deemed too unstable mentally and was rejected for joining the Air Force, and his eventual goal of trying to get into G.I. Joe. He's since found a niche in Cobra's ranks, who gave him a new name and a chance to put his love of flying and a strong need to bury an inferiority complex from a complete lack of combat ability outside of an aircraft. He wears corrective lenses to help him see, though in flight he uses a specially built helmet that allows him to go without using his glasses. Just as adept at repairing and refitting aircraft as he is at piloting them. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: David Blake was once famous for being one of the world's youngest stunt pilots performing in a flying circus group in the world. When his entire wing was wiped out during one of their shows by a mysterious fighter jet with no pilot, he barely escaped with his life. Humiliated both by the death of his comrades, and by the fact he had been out-flown, he was deemed too unstable mentally and was rejected for joining the Air Force, and his eventual goal of trying to get into G.I. Joe. He's since found a niche in Cobra's ranks, starting as an Aero-Viper and working his way up. MUX History: SQUINT has worked his way up to Aero-Viper CO, eventually getting a codename and his own custom Liquidator. OOC Notes Aero-Viper CO Logs 2007 Feb 27 - Scientist Snatch & Grab Screen showing a hangar bay, and various techno vipers going over several Cobra Liquidators in the background, one of which is the blue prototype that belongs to none other than Squint. He has his helmet off, and is currently cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief. :"Well somebody in the high research muckity mucks said they wanted us to obtain a few...honored guests for whatever sort of party they have in mind. So a small team of us, with myself and two other Aero Vipers flying combat air patrol went to the cruise liner that was hosting a conference which they were attending." He pauses to slide his glasses back on again. "All went well at first. We took care of security, even a couple of pilots who may or may not have been mercenaries acting as bodyguards. We inserted a team from the transport onto the ship while those of us in the sky kept close watch. The objective was to seize the men, as well as some checkmarked valuables in the casino's vault, then set the ship to slow sinking in Rio de Janeiro harbor to keep the locals busy with evacuation efforts while we pulled out. And hopefully covering our tracks at the same time. That part didn't go so well as we had interference from some sort of stealth unit. We didn't get a good look but I bet dollars to donuts that it was one of them robots. Several BATs were dismantled, and a couple troopers didn't get back...I assume captured. We still got the scientists, and the valuables from the vault. Whatever they wanted those for. Though the explosives were disarmed in the meantime. Overall, mission accomplished, if a little bit bumpy along the way." Squint nods to the camera then, vanishing in a burst of static, as a list of names of the acquired 'guests' plays across the screen. There are six names, all of them being prominent technicians and scientists involved in Arms fabrication for other companies or nations. May 20 - Building Building Burning Bright Category:2007 Players Squint was played by his creator. He was last on the MUX in June of 2008. Category:Inactive Preferred Vehicles * Liquidator References ---- Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Air Forces Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Vipers